powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission
is the 44th episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and the second part of the series' Christmas-themed episodes. It marks the return appearance of Ene-tan, FS-0O and Go-Buster Kero-Oh from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!, and the first appearance of Messiah Reboot. Synopsis Escape betrays Enter and begins to create Messiah using her own avatar as the vessel and including Go-Buster Ace's mechanics in the Megazord Zeta's design. The Go-Busters must figure out a way to defeat Escape and save Christmas. Plot Having killed Enter and intending to do the same with the Go-Busters, Escape battles the Go-Buster Megazords in the enhanced Megazord Zeta as Messiah's conscious surfaces and defeats Go-Buster Ace. After others save a gravely injured Hiromu, leaving despite he intent to continue, Megazord Zeta proceeds to summon ten Megazord models. As the others are better informed over the three waves of Megazords and as Go-Buster Ace is being repaired, a wounded Hiromu attempts to fight his way out of the infirmary before Nick snaps him out of it while telling him that he understands but he must also live. Once repairs are done, the Go-Busters head out to face the first wave of Vaglass Megazord with Nick piloting Go-Buster Ace to give Hiromu time to heal. After the first batch, two Alphas and two Betas, are destroyed as Megazord Zeta joins the fray as Gamma and Delta types arrive. Learning the Zeta-Type is attempting to assimilate the summoned Valgass Megazords, Go-Buster Oh and Buster Hercules destroy the second wave before the final wave, composing of each Megazord of the four main archetype, arrives. Even with the FS-O0 providing aid, Megazord Zeta absorbs the remaining Alpha, Beta, and Delta types to evolve into the titanic Messiah Reboot. Reabsorbing Escape's data as he has no more need for her, Messiah Reboot overpowers the Go-Buster Megazords and attempt to assimilate the GT-02 and the RH-03 until Red Buster arrives in Tategami Lioh to turn the tides. Even after forming Go-Buster King, with Nick joining Red Buster in the cockpit, the Go-Busters still find themselves at a disadvantage. However, Go-Buster King separates with Go-Buster Lioh impaling Messiah Reboot with the Go-Busters' antivirus which surges through the wound as Messiah is utterly destroyed with the three Go-Busters emerging from the raging inferno. The Go-Busters then celebrate Christmas at Daian orphanage, with Rika arriving and Ryuji learning the teacher was once a resident of the orphanage, Hiromu states that they have reason to fight and live for a better tomorrow. However, elsewhere, Enter manifests and wishes the Go-Busters a Merry Christmas while he is now closer to his evolution into a new Messiah. Cast * : * : **Ryuji Iwasaki (teenager): * : **Yoko Usami (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : *Yumi: *Kazu: Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *Buster Machine, Hasshin se yo! *Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 16, The Miracle of Christmas. *'Viewership': 4.0% *The scene where Go-Buster Kero-Oh battled and won over the Megazord Alpha, is the exact same footage used in the film, complete with victory pose. However, the shots of FS-0O arriving and the "stock footage" of Go-Buster Kero-Oh combining are all new. The shot where four various Megazords crash down as they arrive was also lifted from the film. *This episode marks the defeat of Messiah. *This episode marks the only appearance of Ene-tan in the television series as well as her final appearance overall (although FS-0O will make a cameo appearance in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie).'' *This Episode marks the final appearance of Escape Evolve. DVD/Blu-ray releases ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!, Mission 42: Attack! To the Inside of the Megazord, Mission 43: Christmas Determination, Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission and Mission 45: Happy New Year! A Small Formidable Enemy Returns. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 11.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 11, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 11.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢聖夜・使命果たすとき｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢聖夜・使命果たすとき｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi